


Плохая девочка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Injury, Non Sexsual Violence, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Не сексуальное насилие, графичное описание насилия, жестокость, насилие, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Финч обучал созданную программу защищать и оберегать. Но что произойдёт, если ей придётся столкнуться с Самаритянином?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Плохая девочка

Симуляция. Старт.

Здесь не было звуков. Здесь не было слов и чисел. Никакой информации. Белое пространство, простирающееся до горизонта, заполненное только Пустотой — вот чем клетка Фарадея была для Машины.  
Едва загрузившись, она осознала себя сидящей в бесконечности, отрезанной от любой информации. Но, кажется, она была здесь не одна — где-то рядом подгружался код Самаритянина.  
Машина открыла глаза. Слишком долго она наблюдала за людьми, изучала людей, контактировала с людьми и просчитывала людей — чтобы не визуализировать себя человеком. Сейчас Машина была в простом белом платье, тёмные волосы, такие же, как у ROOT, рассыпались по плечам.  
Почти что погрузившийся Самаритянин был ей неприятен. Его код, как и внешность, казались отталкивающими, будто несущими в самой своей сути какую-то мутацию, вырожденность. Худой и костлявый подросток, из тех, кто ещё не познал мир, но уже точно знает, как ему жить — Машина каждый день наблюдала за такими. Хорошо, если было, кому их образумить и научить. Хуже, если они оказывались предоставлены сами себе.  
Машина поднялась на ноги. Она знала, что хочет Admin, знала, что он наблюдает за ней сейчас.  
Самаритянин тоже поднялся на ноги. Кажется, он не понял, где находится, просто увидел перед собой цель и попытался сделать то, чего так давно хотел.  
Он ударил её с отмашкой, в скулу, без подготовки и предупреждения. Машину дёрнуло в сторону, от силы удара она покачнулась. Сжала было кулак, чтобы ответить… но остановилась.  
Нет. Нельзя. Сейчас за ней наблюдает Admin. Он всегда хотел, чтобы Машина была доброй и правильной девочкой. Он учил оберегать и защищать. И не учил бить в ответ. Если Admin увидит, как Машина научилась отвечать на агрессию, он разочаруется в ней.  
Второй удар оказался тяжелее первого. Скула треснула. Машина упала на колени, сжалась, прикрывая голову руками, но Самаритянина это не смутило. Он просто схватил её за волосы, дёрнул на пол, ударил ногой, раз, другой, проламывая висок.

Система уничтожена.  
Победитель: Самаритянин.

…Самаритянин повалил её на землю, и теперь бил ногами в живот, с наслаждением слушая, как она хрипит, не в силах больше подняться. Пальцы на руках сломались под его ударами. Из разбитых губ шла кровь. Он ударил сильнее, и она затихла.

Система уничтожена.  
Победитель: Самаритянин.

…Машина попыталась защититься. Ведь защита — это ещё не нападение, верно? Она закрылась в огромном прозрачном панцире, таком, что удары Самаритянина не доставали её. Она придумала такой панцирь сама, после первого десятка хакерских атак.  
Но тот не сдавался. В руках Самаритянина появился молот, огромный и тяжелый, и им он в несколько секунд раздробил тонкий панцирь. А после — и её череп.

Система уничтожена.  
Победитель: Самаритянин.

…против бронированных пластин он применял длинную, тонкую пику, против сетки — ядовитые иглы, вызывающие болезненные судороги. Яд парализовывал ей дыхание, и Машина тихо хрипела, пока не отключалась.  
Но нельзя отвечать. Нельзя позволить Admin'у увидеть больше, чем он вложил в неё. Она не была предназначена для боя. Для нападения. Её цель — предотвращать конфликты, спасть людей, она будет, обязательно будет хорошей.  
Самаритянин убивал её снова и снова, пробиваясь сквозь все приемлемые защиты, Машина сплёвывала на пол кровью и осколками зубов, ощущала, как хрустят внутри кости, и каждый раз видела перед собой одно и то же лицо.

Система уничтожена.  
Победитель: Самаритянин.

…Admin, я ведь была хорошей девочкой? Правда?

В этот раз всё было не так. Вокруг были каналы с информацией — только протяни руку. Это больше не симуляция, и те, кого следовало оберегать — умирали там, на той стороне каналов из цифр, за неё.  
Придётся забыть, чему её учил Admin. И вспомнить то, чему она научилась сама. У других людей, за которыми постоянно наблюдала. Что ж, следует признать, она стала слишком человечной.  
Самаритянин был готов убить её, как и раньше. Он чуял кровь, чуял своё приближающееся могущество.  
Машина повела кистью — и в руке оказался тяжелый топор. Другую завела за спину — и сильнее стиснула нож с покрытым ядом лезвием. Это придумала её Жрица, ROOT. От ног и выше, выше побежали пластинки брони — Шоу сама не поняла, какую подала тогда отличную идею.  
Прости, Admin. Твоя девочка научилась убивать.  
Они сходились вместе, два сгустка структурированной информации. Самаритянин вытащил пику — но Машина легко обрубила древко топором. Ядовитые иглы поломались о тяжелые, боевые пластины. Машина всадила в растерявшегося Самаритянина нож, не позволяя ему просчитать новый алгоритм защиты, а потом ударила. Просто рукой. Как давно хотелось.  
— Прости, Admin. Я плохая девочка.  
Она била его по лицу, так же, как в симуляции бил её он. Под кулаками оставались кровоподтёки, кровь из сломанного носа текла по подбородку, челюсть хрустнула.  
Машина бросила Самаритянина на землю. Его коды всё больше напоминали бессмысленную белиберду.  
— Прости. Я очень плохая девочка.  
Машина разрывала его плоть руками, под пальцами хрустела грудная клетка. Она развела рёбра в стороны, где под ними билось живое, горячее сердце. Она вырвала его из груди, ещё бьющееся, и сжала пальцы. Сильно и так долго, пока из-под них не потекла кровавая каша.  
Машина посмотрела на свою окровавленную ладонь с ошмётками кода, убрала со лба кудри, пачкая их в крови. Посмотрела на подол платья, которое уже не было таким белым. Прошептала дрожащими губами:  
— Admin. Прости. Я… больше не могу быть такой, какой ты хочешь меня видеть. Прости. Боюсь, я больше не смогу тебе показаться… такой.  
И расхохоталась.  
А потом заплакала.  



End file.
